Talk:Assassin Ancient armor
What kind of assassin has blades protruding out of every inch of his body? The most successful assassin ever. :An Ancient one apparently --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 00:00, 23 November 2006 (CST) ::An Exotic or Kurzick one aswell. ::— Helena 01:47, 23 November 2006 (CST) :::It's the "I can't move my body for fear of decapitating myself" armor!! --Dice 04:27, 26 November 2006 (CST) ::::Uuhm can you lend my a knife please? Tomoko 15:37, 26 November 2006 (CST) :::::Gimme a Hug! No wait, come back! ::::::Haha, A/W with this and Headbutt would be the most painful thing ever. :::::::Nothing cooler then an armor with the built-in effect of doubling your melee range. (I wish that was true...) Jioruji Derako 23:36, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::::::I wish... ,but why the heck do you need to wield daggers when you could just Headbutt them or by just looking at the really pointy armor, brb I need to get a bandage EnterNameHere /R.I.P R.I.P\ :::::::Perhaps the skill 'Whirlwind' comes to mind? -Lt Death 22:43, 19 December 2007 (UTC) What are the actual bonuses or any stats on this armor? Cuz I have the primeval for dervish and it have a +25hp bonus on the chest piece so does this have a health or energy bonus or does it have a condition duration reducer like the original assassin armor?? Like all Elonian armor, there's no inherent bonuses beyond what's common to all armor for that profession. In the case of an Assassin, that would be (if memory serves) +5 energy and +2 Energy Regeneration. You use Armor Insignia to give it the bonuses you want. 149.169.109.224 16:06, 29 November 2006 (CST) 'Impales self while looking at the armor' Baron 04:42, 26 December 2006 (CST) :Chest and legs look badass, especially the shoulder area, however the gloves and boots were overdone. Just looks plain silly.--Esqu 07:23, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::^exactly what i was thinking so suggestions for good gloves and boots to match the chest and legs? :::EXACTLY what I was thinking, too! That's why I wear only those 2 parts (see my page) together with Exoctic Gloves and Shing Jea Boots -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 01:06, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::Add the skill: "Can't Touch This!" --image:questbrod.png 08:34, 6 February 2007 (CST) Imagine trying to walk through a narrow corridor in this while getting to your target...you'd get caught on everything.--Darksyde Never Again 19:58, 22 September 2007 (CDT) : mwahahahahahahahaha. (sorry i just had to say that) Zan 15:30, 21 January 2008 (UTC) This armor takes the word "spike" too seriously, tbh. Maxxbrazuca 17:28, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::: I have been quite fond of this armor probably ever since I first saw it. The only assassin armor that I believe even comes close to it's attractiveness is the vabian armor. I have almost a complete set myself (just missing the mask). This character is more of a "trophy" character for me however being that assassins can often be quite squishy, especially in PvP. This is one of my more successful characters however. Shadow Force X 07:55, February 6, 2010 (UTC) S&F Do we really need the "Nightfall" and "Crafting" headings under acquisition when those are the only subheadings? It looks kind of silly to me. Just Nightfall would be okay, but I still would prefer to have none of them. — Stylva (talk)( ) 07:26, 21 January 2007 (CST) :It's there, and in the style and formatting to distinguish whether the table is for crafting or collecting (as they will look the same once the pages are fixed) and because users shouldn't have to look up the crafter or location to know which campaign the thing is from. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 07:38, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::It's already stated in the armor art box where the armor is from, and in the cases it is from several chapters, then the headings make sense since there will be at least two. And collector and craftign tables will never look the same. You will never have the "crafter" column or the "Gold" column in the collector tables. Standard is only crafting, there is no armor (anymore) that's only available through collectors. That's why I think we don't need to write out it's crafting. Just the "Crafter" column makes it quite easy to tell it's crafted. My first impression with those heading and subheadings just following eachother was that there were some information missing. — Stylva (talk)( ) 07:48, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::One idea I had was get rid of Acquisitoin and just make it crafting, and then if there is a trading table, make another lvl 2 heading called trading. But then there is a situation like starter armor that can only be gotten in prophecies by making a new character (although that note can be added elsewhere). I'm kinda sleepy atm so I'm not thinking straight. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR''']] 07:59, 21 January 2007 (CST) Best color? What would you say the best way to dye this is? Black and white are out of the question, but I do like red. I also like green + blue. Any other suggestions? Seb2net 16:17, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :I like dying my armor a combination of yellow and green, to make a nice bright green. but its all opinion.--Coloneh RIP 17:35, 16 May 2007 (CDT) ::Opinions are exactly what I need. I'll check it out. Seb2net 14:40, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :::I added Red for those that want to see it. Gizmoi 23:03, 27 Aug 2007 (PDT) :::I think another good combo is Red + Brown (shown), adds a nice kinda fleshy bronze color to it. RavynousHunter 21:38, 20 September 2007 (CDT) the weapon that fits perfectly is... The Eye of the North Crescent Daggers !!! More blades are added ^^--Talos of Flanders 18:53, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Atention Please Thhis PAge is being vandalized :GW:BOLD -- 01:11, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Changed Page Slightly Added the Total Platinum to the bar. - Sixteen Sins Removal of the male "dyed grey" section I see no reason for this section to be here in its current form as most of the images are broken links and the images that are displayed are dyed black, not grey as the title suggests. It's also pointless to have a grey section as that should be the default colour shown before the colourable areas section. If anybody wants to do a full set of images for black dye, go ahead but for now I'm thinking we should remove this.(somewhat of an edit from what I'd said before, I had no luck with this but then again, I'm not very experienced with wiki-style formatting.--Bartuccio3 18:49, 17 June 2008 (UTC))--Bartuccio3 18:39, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes, the images are redundant. Someone needs to re-shot the whole male gallery :/ I'm removing a few images. — Poki#3 , 20:12, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Cactus This armor should have an armor rating of 9999.... Cactus is soft in the middle anyway, but getting to that middle is hard XD